


The Wolves of the forgotten Keep

by Starmetal



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmetal/pseuds/Starmetal
Summary: A one shot of our little family at Kaer Morhen
Kudos: 7





	The Wolves of the forgotten Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I recently got into the Witcher I have finished the third game and watched the Netflix show and I’m currently reading the books. All I can say I can’t believe I waited so long to start this series and I look forward to exploring more of it. So this my first fan fiction of the Witcher and I hope it stays true to the characters. If not please let me know and I will work to improve it. Please enjoy.

It is both no where and every where, Kaer Morhen. Its roots steeped in blood, one would not believe if I said a family once lived in its walls. A family of a father and three sons. The first one is the most level headed and often soft spoken, the second is quite stubborn, but has a big heart, and the third although loud and often angry, loves his family. They all live by the coat of arms of the wolf. Every early spring they go their separate ways on the path and every early winter they return. These winters are filled with beer, meats, and stories of their adventures and deeds. Some time later the second son brings home a daughter. The daughter’s fiery personality lights up the otherwise dreary keep and the second son’s world.  
Years have passed and the father has passed. The older and younger son had left, despite the second son’s protest. His daughter off to do better things. So he stays, fore there he always will be. Even as nature over takes the keep and his body, he will remain. When tales of the White Wolf are told around the fire only then does he decent from the forgotten keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Geralt lives in a vineyard in the Blood and Wine DLC but when I finished the game and he was back at Kaer Morhen I couldn’t get this out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next time, peace.


End file.
